


I Need To Know

by badasskatya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Love, Slow rising, but very little, sorta - Freeform, two lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskatya/pseuds/badasskatya
Summary: Katya noticed her big brown eyes and crooked , lovely smile first. She then noticed that she looks like a Barbie. She see’s blonde curls that  look like a halo around this beautiful woman. She has to have her.Trixie and Katya meet at a mutual friends party. They almost see the sparks.Trixie is a bold , hilarious dollKatya is someone who’s starting to come out of her shell. They work so well together.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

> “Dolly Parton? Is that you?” Katya said and tried to stay in character, holding back a laugh.
> 
> She didn’t though. She fully screamed and Katya started to laugh too. Feeling pride in her heart that she had made Barbie laugh.

Oh An Angel

~And when the night times calling  
and the rain starts falling  
will you still remember my name?~

Katya pulls into Farrah’s driveway and sighs. She pulls in next to a big truck and has to squeeze her jeep in next to it, desperate to not hit it or the tree beside it. She puts it into park and slumps down in her seat, reaching into her purse to get her cigarettes. As she’s pulling one from the pack her phone dings and she sighs even louder. She gets her phone and see’s a text from Farrah, asking where she is.

Farrah: ‘bbbb where are youuuu?!’

Katya snorts and lights her cigarette , holding it between her lips as she inhales.

Katya: ‘im here, just smoking a cigarette before i come in. gotta calm my nerves lol.’

Farrah: ‘ughh, disgusting. you better not smell like cigarettes. thats a huge turn off ya know?’ 

Katya rolls her eyes and smokes on her cigarette a bit more before replying.

Katya: ‘who could i possibly not turn on ;)’

Farrah: ‘turn around and leave.’

Katya wheezes and gets out of her car , locks it behind her and crushes her cigarette with the heel of her boots. Katya walks up to the door and just opens it, knowing that Farrah won’t mind. Katya see’s decoration’s , balloons and people mingling around, drinks in hand. They are all very classy, rich people , definitely not like Katya. It’s not that Katya is poor, she has a good job as a yoga instructor, but that doesn’t mean she can just go around spending money whenever she pleased. 

Katya wanders around, looking for Farrah or someone she knows, and thats when she first saw her. Katya , being herself wasn’t paying attention and totally walks into someone. Katya first noticed her big brown eyes as their eyes locked then, a crooked , lovely smile. She then noticed that she looks like a Barbie. She see’s blonde curls that look like a halo around this beautiful woman. She grabs Katya and twirls her around before she can run into her and smiles. She continues to keep walking, looking like she has somewhere important to be , but she turns around and looks at Katya, just for a second, and Katya feels spotted. “I’m sorry!” Katya screams and Katya hears a faint giggle and sigh. 

Katya stands there and shakes her head, laughing at herself for feeling so vulnerable. She couldn’t help it though, not when those big brown doe eyes looked straight into her bright ocean blue eyes. Katya walks into the living room and finally spots Farrah. “KATYAAAAAA!” Farrah screams and jumps up from her spot on the couch. Even though she has very rich friends, she still acts herself, a absolute mess, but Katya says that with love. 

“FARRAHHHHHHHH!” Katya screams back, opening her arms to be tackled by the 25 year old woman running at her. Farrah jumps on her and wraps her legs around Katya’s torso, squealing. Katya grabs onto her legs and holds her , spinning around. Farrah and Katya have been very close ever since they met at a club, whenever Katya used to drink and sometimes do a lot more then drinking. Some guy kept touching Farrah’s ass and Katya could tell that she definitely didn’t want him to , so she saved her before anything else could happen, letting Farrah cry in her arms outside in her car, waiting for the uber to arrive. 

They went back to Katya’s place, cuddled on the couch while they drank water, talking about their lives and sometimes just sitting in a comfortable silence. Katya’s 29 but was Farrah’s age whenever they first met. Farrah has just turned 21 and she had only been clubbing a handful of times before, so she was still learning. They love each other very much , both relating to each other in a way that they hadn’t had before. 

After a while of spinning around and Katya feeling dizzy, Farrah climbed off of her , also kind of stumbling on her feet. “You smell like cigarettes!” Farrah says with a pout on her face, crossing her arms. “Hey, don’t give me that look! You should be used to this by now.” Katya says as she points her finger at Farrah. Farrah sighs and looks down in defeat, knowing very well that yes, she should be used to this by now. Katya hears high heels, click clack, click clack , over and over again. Farrah lights up and looks somewhere behind Katya, walking towards whoever was behind her. 

“Oh thank god! Is everything okay?” Farrah says and Katya turns around, heart dropping slowly at the realization as to who it is.  
its Barbie.  
“Yes! I almost lost my shit- They weren’t listening to me but they said that they will be here soon.” The vision of pink says , resting her forehead on Farrah’s shoulder and huffing. Katya turns around and stands awkwardly, hoping that Farrah will forget about her and not introduce them. Right as Katya thought she found the perfect chance to run to the kitchen, Farrah turned back to Katya and smiled brightly. “Ooooooo! This is Katya!” Farrah says as she grabs Barbie’s arm and pulls her over to Katya. Katya turns around and throws on a smile, swallowing the nervousness and uses her number one technique.

Humor.

“Dolly Parton? Is that you?” Katya said and tried to really use that technique in this moment. Katya feels some of the nervousness flow out of her body when she see’s Barbie’s mouth open slightly , then fully open in a loud scream. She leans her head back and holds her stomach, laughing a laugh that sounds like a song Katya could listen to on repeat. Katya starts to laugh too, putting a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise.  
Barbie starts to calm down and uses her knuckle to wipe a stray tear as she sighs. 

“Jokes on you, I fucking love Dolly!” Barbie says as she holds a hand out for Katya to shake. “It’s Trixie though, even though I would love to be blessed with such a beautiful name like that.” Barbi- Trixie says. Katya knows that she will still secretly call her Barbie though, liking how well it suits her. Katya takes Trixie’s hand into her’s , shaking it with a firm grip and feeling her heart skip a beat whenever Trixie doesn’t let go just yet. “Katya, just incase you didn’t hear Farrah even though that would be impossible because she literally screamed it at you.” Katya rambles on as Trixie finally lets go, letting her hand drop to her side. Katya misses the warmth.

Trixie puts a hand to her ear and raises her eyebrows. “What was that? I can’t hear you” Trixie says and continues to hold character until Farrah hits her arm. “Owww! What the fuck?” Trixie screams as she holds her arm and laughs. “You both are so mean! Leave now, I hate you both” Farrah says and starts walking to the kitchen. Katya and Trixie laugh a little more and Katya see’s this as a perfect opportunity to apologize. “I’m sorry about running into you earlier , I really don’t watch where I walk.” Katya says as they calm down, watching Trixie’s face for any sign of annoyance. Trixie brushes her off, putting a reassuring hand on Katya’s shoulder. “I’m going to sue you for a hit and run.” Trixie deadpanned, looking Katya in her eyes once again. Katya’s breath speeds up and just as fast she’s rolling her eyes , pushing Trixie’s hand off playfully. “Fuck youuu! I’m never apologizing to you ever again.” Katya says. Trixie smirks and pushed Katya’s shoulder. “Are you saying you are gonna have something to apologize for next time? It’s totally okay, don’t worry about it.” Trixie says and smiles, then turns around as someone calls her name.

“Trixieeeee! It’s time!” Farrah calls, waving her over. Trixie gives a thumbs up and turns back to Katya, giving a little wave as she turns to walk to Farrah. Katya raises her hand and drops it , realizes Trixie wouldn’t be able to see it anyways. Katya lets out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding and turns to walk towards the kitchen, hoping there will be some redbull she left last time she was here. She passes the classy looking people again, offering small hello’s but not engaging in any real conversations and she’s thankful for it. She reaches the fridge and opens it to see that there’s one last redbull, and she grabs it and opens it all in the same motion, bringing the drink to her mouth to take a big sip. Wow, she really needs a cigarette.

Katya walks out of the kitchen, through the living room and out to the sliding doors. She pats herself down for a cigarette box and doesn’t feel anything. She kicks herself mentally for not bringing her purse in. She decides walking to her car to get them isn’t that bad and opens the doors to the house again. As she shuts the door behind her , she hears a guitar and someone’s voice filling the house. She raises her eyebrows , walking towards the front door , yet her curiosity gets the best of her. She turns left, towards the living room and see’s possibly the best thing she’s ever seen. A beautiful girl playing a beautiful guitar. 

She really is Dolly Parton. 

Trixie strums the last few notes to a song and everyone erupts into applause and Katya finds her own hands moving to clap. Katya leans against the wall and watches Trixie as she smiles and looks at everyone, leaning her head down as the crowd calms down. “Thank you , Thank you! I appreciate you guys listening to me play. If you want to see me again, I play at this little bookstore called ‘Daisies Lust’ on Thursday’s and Friday’s , from 5-8!” Trixie says and waves to everyone as she walks off the little stage. 

Katya’s mesmerized. 

The rest of the night passes in a blur and sadly Katya doesn’t see anymore of Trixie. She probably left, Katya thinks as she smokes yet another cigarette. Katya finds Farrah and lets her know that she’s going to head out. They hug and agree they should hangout soon. Katya gathers her things and heads out the front door, out into the night sky. She takes a deep breath as the cold settles onto her body, heading towards her car. Katya makes it to her car after a few short steps and hears a familiar voice. “Stalking me , are you?” Trixie says.  
Katya jumps and puts her hand over her chest. “Jesus fucking Christ, you scared the shit out of me.” Katya says in a rush , leaning back against her car as she takes a breath. Trixie giggles and opens her truck door. “It was good to meet you Barbie.” Katya says as she realizes Trixie is getting ready to leave and this could be the last time she see’s her. Trixie turns around and smiles. “Barbie, huh?” Trixie asks. Katya has a hard time hiding her smile as she nods her head. “How could you not be?” Katya says. Trixie just smiles and gets into her truck, winking at Katya. “Goodnight Katya.” Trixie says as she shuts her door and turns the engine on.

“Goodnight”

When Katya gets close to her home , its starts to rain. She switches her windshield wipers on and turns on the radio. She flips through the channels, not finding anything really interesting until she stumbles across one of her favorites. She turns the volume up and drums her fingers on the steering wheel.

~”We should just kiss like real people do”~

**Author's Note:**

> Our girls have met, sparks I see? 
> 
> The title and lyrics are from the song “I Need To Know” by Sleeping With Sirens🖤
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
